What Does This Do?
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Prussia asks Canada a serious question. "What does your curl do?" but he should've asked, "What happens if you pull it out?"


What Does This Do?

PruCan

Please give credit for the awesome intro (1st paragraph) to Little Miss Hetalia. She is a friend of mine and awesome at writing fanfictions. :3  
She is mi socio~

Canada sat, staring glumly at Germany, waiting for someone to notice he hadn't spoken yet. Of course, he didn't expect anyone to but it would be nice for someone to notice for once. He sighed softly and hugged Kumajirou to his chest. He didn't notice the two red eyes fixed on him. He blushed slightly and waved to Prussia. He waved back. Still fixated on him.

"Meeting adjourned!" America shouted, raising his fist in the air. All the nations piled out, chatting about this and that. Only two nations continued sitting in the room. Staring at one another.

Prussia and Canada.

"B-bonjour Prussia," Canada said softly, as the Prussian approached him.

"Hallo mein little birdie," Prussia replied, smirking a little. Canada blushed a bit darker. Shaking his head.

"Pl-please don't call me that..." he said quietly. Prussia was still smirking, leaning in closer.

"Why? You are mein birdie," Prussia's smirk grew wider. The Canadian blushed even darker which made Prussia burst out into laughter. Canada huffed slightly when a few tears rolled down Prussia's cheeks.

"It's so fun to do that to you Canada, your reaction is so funny!" Canada's blush lightened, and sighed. He should've seen that coming...

"Ha ha. Very funny..." Canada replied, pouting cutely while crossing his arms. Prussia wiped his tears of laughter and got serious.

"Canada, I have a question..." Prussia said, examining him. Canada stood and looked up at Prussia.

"W-what is it?" Canada said timidly, usually when Prussia asked questions they were awkward and perverted. Prussia grabbed Canada's curl. Canada let out a quiet gasp and a silent moan.

"What is this for?" he yanked the curl a bit more, Canada blushed like a tomato and bit his lip.

"D-don't t-touch it! Nngh!" Canada yelled, holding back a string of moans. Prussia tilted his head and let go. The red-faced Canadian sighed with relief.

"What does it do?" Prussia asked again. Looking at the curl that made Canada react so weirdly. Canada blushed even more. He bit his lip, looking into the albino's beautiful red eyes.

"It... Uhh... Basically wh-when it's touched... I uhh..." he paused, looking down. Prussia tilted his head, wanting to know so badly.

"Get turned on..." he said this quickly, still looking down. He shuffled his feet as he didn't see what Prussia was about to do.

Prussia yanked the curl. Hard enough to get a reaction but not enough to pull it out. Canada moaned extremely loud, the empty conference room made it echo. Prussia slammed Canada down onto the large table, pulling on the curl more. Canada's moans grew louder, his face turning redder. Prussia smirked as he rubbed his hardened member on Canada's thigh, nipping parts of the Canadian's neck. The albino was leaving hickies here and there, marking his territory.

"P-Prussia! Nngh!" Canada stifled out. Prussia pulled the blonde boy close and kisses him deeply, forcefully entangling their tonges together. Even though it seemed odd to the Prussian, the Canadian's curl began getting stiff... Just like the hardened cock in his pants. He started gasping into the kiss, closing his eyes as well. Canada's curl reached it breaking point and got pulled off. Canada's eyes grew wide and he pulled Prussia's and his own pants down in one quick motion, stunning the other for a moment. Canada flipped their position and slammed Prussia on the table and tore off both their boxers off, rubbing his boner on the other's entrance, teasing him. Prussia blushed lightly, wondering how does a curl make Canada into such a seme.

Canada smirked lightly, swiftly putting three fingers inside the other. Prussia arched his back, moaning loudly. 'I was supposed to be making Birdie moan, not the other way around!' he thought to himself as the blonde thrusted his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Prussia nodded his head, trying to say he wanted Canada inside him. He got the picture, Canada pulled his fingers out and licked them, moaning the slightest bit. As quickly as he entered the other with his fingers, the smaller man thrusted in, the surprisingly large cock inside made the Prussian's vital regions stretch and clench around it.

"M-Matthew!" Prussia moaned loudly. A long string of moans escaped both their lips. Canada began thrusting at a fast pace, barely painting. Prussia arced his back, enjoying every thrust. Canada hit his spot. Prussia's red eyes widened as much as they could.

"C-CANADA!" Prussia shouted at the top of his lungs, he was the one panting at this point. He felt so dominated and weak that he was being topped by the usually unnoticed, shy, small, and timid Canadian. Canada kept hitting his spot, both of them getting louder. Their moans chorused as Prussia started reaching his climax.

"M-mein G-Gott! I-I'm gonna!..." Prussia moaned, releasing semen on his and his lover's stomachs. Canada smiled weakly, reaching his climax as well. He released, he seed filling the Prussian to his brim. They both began panting, and slwly they pulled each other into a soft loving kiss.

""Where did I leave my...?" America said, entering the conference room before seeing the two on the table, covered in the sticky substance. The American stood in shock, frozen, his mouth wide open. He wasn't sure whether to run away or punch the Prussian for doing this to his brother.

"America, you bloody git! Hurry u-...!" England said also stepping in. He froze in place as soon as the two nations started fumbling to get up and get redressed when America first entered. The two blushed even darker, being discovered like this was awkward, but it should've crossed their minds. Considering they were in a public place that anyone could've walked in at any time.

"Ch-Cheerio..." England said, pulling the astounded American by the shirt collar out of the room. The stunned America didn't resist being pulled out of the room. Canada and Prussia were blushing darkly, they looked at each other. Canada tried to straighten his shirt. Both of them were silent.

"W-wanna finish this a-at my house?" Canada asked shyly. Prussia nodded and picked the smaller boy up bridal style, causing them both to blush darker.

"But this time, I top," Prussia said, with the Canadian snuggling his chest, nodding.

"Th-That hurt when you pulled the c-curl out," Canada said softly, nuzzling more.

"Ja... Sorry," Prussia replied, walking with his lover out of the conference room.


End file.
